Tala's Got A Gun
by The Chibi Bunny Army
Summary: After years of abuse, Tala's had enough. Now he'll never be the same. Songfic for Beyblade, really bad summary. Rated M just in case.


_Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done?_  
><em>Dum, dum, dum it's the sound of my gun.<em>

Tala pushed through the crowd of people, feet splashing through puddles of slush and cracking on broken ice. His bedraggled appearance made people cast a few glances his way, but he was gone before they could get a good look at him. Tala was looking for a place to hide, somewhere the police wouldn't find him.

Him, and the gun that he had stored in the pocket of his coat.

_Tala's got a gun  
>Tala's got a gun<br>His whole world's come undone_

Tala sat on his bed, knees pulled to his chest. Almost midnight, and he hadn't come yet. Maybe he wouldn't come tonight. Tala hated himself for thinking it, but he hoped that Boris would visit someone else. That hope was quickly dashed when he heard the familiar heavy footsteps down the hall, and moments later the door was opened and shut with a click of the latch. Boris hated to be disturbed. cool blue eyes met gray, and a despicable smile grew on the older man's face. "Go visit someone else, you bastard." Tala muttered, turning away and keeeping his face impassive even as his fear grew. Borris scowled, and his hand snaked out quick as a whip to strike Tala across the face. As he lay prone on the bed, cheek aching, he heard the familiar sound of a belt being undone. "Why would I visit someone else, Tala?" Boris questioned, "After all, _you _are my favorite."

These late night visits were a common occurence in the Abbey. But Tala was reaching the end of his rope.

_Tala's got a gun_  
><em>Tala's got a gun<em>  
><em>His dog day's just begun<em>  
><em>Now everybody is on the run<em>

Almost a week later, Tala sat in the cell he shared with Spencer, Ian, and Bryan, listening to the squeaks and cries that sounded from the room above theirs. Something in Tala snapped. He stood and walked over to the bureau and opened the top drawer. "Tala, what are you doing?" Spencer asked, sitting up. Tala didn't answer, instead pulling out the gun he hid underneath his clothes. He weighed it in his hand for a moment, feeling the cold metal in his hand. Then he headed out of the room. He was aware of Ian and Spencer following close behind him as he shot the lock off the door of the room where Boris was staying. The door opened to reveal Boris on top of a squirming Bryan. "Boris looked up, still keeping his detestable smile even though his eyes promised that whoever interrupted him would be punished. "Would you like to join us, Tala?" Tala gritted his teeth and moved into a stance, aiming the gun at Boris. Two shots rang out and Boris fell to the bed, dead. Bryan stared in shock for a moment before shoving the limp body off him and onto the floor. "Tala..." Tala was frozen, and had turned pale white. His hands trembled as they clenched tightly around the gun. "Tala, calm down. Put the gun down." Spencer said soothingly. He grabbed Tala's hands and unclenched them, and they fell limply to Tala's sides. "Alright, the police will be coming soon." Bryan stated, still sitting on the bed. "Tala, you should get going." "What? B-But, I-" Ian interrupted him, "We can explain to the police, but you have to go. Run, now!" "We'll be fine, don't worry abbout us." Spencer reassured him.

So as sirens sounded in the snowy night, Tala ran.

_Run away run away from the pain yeah yeah _  
><em>yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah <em>  
><em>Run away, run away, run, run away<em>

Tala ducked inside a dark alley, panting. He took the gun out of his pocket and examined it, still shocked at what he had done. He had killed Boris. Tala's brain finally seemed to absorb what he had done, and his knees gave out. He slid to the ground, breath fogging in the cool air. Tala's hands once again tightened on the gun, and his head bowed. "Tala Valkov?" A flashlight beam swept the alley, coming to rest on Tala. He looked up to meet the eyes of a tall polie officer. "Put the gun on the ground and come out, Tala."

End of the line.

_But man, he had it comin' __Now that Tala's got a gun _  
><em>He ain't never gonna be the same.<em>

**A/N: **Yeah, I have no idea where that came from either. But hey, what better way to start your fanfiction career by a cheerful little songfic about murder? God, I'm weird. The song lyrics are modified lyrics to Janie's Got A Gun by Aerosmith. Remember, reviews make children dance and sing with unicorns and rainbows.


End file.
